Our Basketball
by ReggaeBear
Summary: Kuroko is the Point Forward of the Generation of Miracles. When Kise joins the basketball club in their second year, Kuroko transfers to Meikou. Alongside his three childhood friends, the Yakami twins, Kazuryuu and Kazuryou and Ogiwara Shigehiro, would Teikou still be able to maintain their three consecutive victories? And how does this affect the High School Basketball Circuit?


**Hello, This is ReggaeBear again with a new story. Once again, it is co-written (other author is Scribe426)**.** :P**

* * *

><p>Regret.<p>

Hatred.

Two emotions that sometimes coexist as one. Often at times, one building from another so that it resulted in things that could never be taken back. The fallout of his friends was one such event. Powerless and helpless, he watched as their friendship slowly broke down whilst not being able to do anything to help repair or stop the deterioration. Why couldn't he do anything? Was it because of _him_?

Kuroko Tetsuya had always considered Akashi Seijuurou his brother ever since the day they were born. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were in similar situations? Together with his mother, Seijuurou's parents had opened a new law firm and within a few years, they were known as one of the best in the elitist world. On the other hand, Kuroko's father owned the largest supermarket chain in all of Asia.

It was therefore no coincidence that Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya became much closer than most related siblings. Who ever said that blood was thicker than water? The teal-haired boy had never once questioned the mutual understanding and their friendship. Until that day. That day when he began to question his relationship with Seijuurou. But it wasn't until much later that he understood why he had those doubts. However the thoughts of their friendship crumbling away were for the distant future. For now the both of them were focused on how their narrow circle of friends and the people they trusted, that had once only consisted of Seijuurou and Tetsuya, began ever so gradually to widen.

A month after Kuroko entered elementary school, he discovered basketball. It was pure coincidence that he had turned on the TV and watched the final game of a basketball game. Seeing the exhilarating game play, he thought it would be interesting and decided to give it a try and pursue the sport. As always, Akashi wanted to join in with anything that was challenging and entertainment worthy to pass the time and shortly after, he was able to play the sport effortlessly in a matter of weeks.

It slightly irked Kuroko to watch Akashi's amazing progress and to see that they had become similar in skill level though Akashi had started much later than him had. Compared to him, Kuroko felt inferior. It was made worse by the fact that Akashi was the younger one.

One particular day, Kuroko was playing in the park near Akashi's home as usual. He and Akashi had a match and he had lost by one point yet again. Not pleased with the results, they got into an argument.

"Why? Why is it always you and never me?!" Kuroko growled at Akashi, who seemed to be barely sweating despite playing for an hour against him. It was unusual of him to voice out such aggression, however Kuroko was too transfixed in this fit of rage.

Though his subconscious told him that his voice was louder than usual and he was unlike my usual tranquil state, Kuroko mused that perhaps it was then that he became aware he held a slight inferiority complex towards Akashi. Kuroko had refused to acknowledge those emotions before, as he knew once acknowledged it would be the start of a falling out between them. Something he never wished he would ever experience with Akashi.

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked absently. Kuroko just stared at him in silence. After a moment, Akashi turned his gaze to the other, honest confusion showing in his eyes. He really didn't know, Kuroko realized. He had no idea how easily he mastered everything Kuroko worked so hard for.

It was at that stage that Kuroko had lost his temper and in a fit of rage, his fist swung at Akashi's face. Realising what he did a few moments then after, Kuroko ran off. Not once looking back at Akashi.

He don't know how or when but he was already crouching at the corner of another court in the park. Kuroko watched as the concrete ground below he was steadily sprinkled with droplets of tears but his vision soon turned blurry and he could no longer see in front of him.

Naturally, no one noticed him at all.

It what Kuroko initially thought. Unknowingly however someone was indeed watching as he drowned in his regrets.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Wiping some of his tears away, Kuroko looked up to find a boy who was around the same age as him. Holding a hand out, he laughed. "You look horrible," he stated bluntly.

Kuroko silently glared at him in return. "Are you always this rude?"

"Sorry but at least you've stopped crying."

Realising that it was his own way of lightening people's moods, Kuroko took the hand he offered and he pulled me up.

"So? Did someone bully you or something?" the boy asked while spinning the basketball on his index finger.

"I…" Kuroko didn't know whether he should tell him. It would be strange to suddenly tell him his feelings so randomly. He had only just met him after all. Yet Kuroko felt an odd pull and some sort of weird comfort from the way he was standing before him nonchalantly twirling the basketball.

"Have you ever felt weak and hopeless when comparing yourself to someone else…?" Kuroko muttered, looking at the ground that held evidence of his tears from before.

"Huh? I've never thought about that."

The boy scratched his nose uncaringly. For a moment, Kuroko felt disgruntled. Yet he envied the boy's carefree way of thinking.

"I guess, even if you are weak, the most important thing is to have fun. For example, basketball. You play it because you like the sport, right? Then you shouldn't care what other people think of you. If you do care, then use it as a reason to become stronger," the stranger remarked disinterestedly as he surveyed the basketball with a small smile.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt as though a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. The boy was right; the reason he began playing basketball in the first place was because he loved it. And he would continue to play it, if only for that sole reason.

"Anyways, you play right? I have a feeling that you do. Wanna have a one on one with me? I was supposed to play with some other kids but they got stuck at school. Something about the class rep finding out they forgot to submit homework because they were gaming all night. Those idiots," the stranger chuckled.

The boy passed the ball to Kuroko, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro, by the way. And you?"

Ogiwara-kun held his hand out. Kuroko glanced at it briefly and returned his confident gaze whilst shaking his hand.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

And from that day forth, Kuroko started spending his time playing basketball with Ogiwara-kun.

For the entire week, Kuroko avoided Akashi like the plague. After punching him in the face, who wouldn't want to avoid him? When Akashi is angry, it's pretty much the end of the world for you.

Unfortunately, Kuroko _had_ to face him someday. And it happened to be this afternoon.

"Seijuurou…" Kuroko remarked softly.

"Tetsuya," he calmly remarked, his eyes showing his unease.

Ogiwara and Kuroko were at the local park's basketball court as usual. Since the other court was used by some older kids, they went to the court that he and Akashi used to frequent. At first Kuroko didn't want to but Ogiwara managed to convince him otherwise.

"Kuroko, who is that? A friend of yours?" Ogiwara went up to them with interest sparkling in his eyes.

"Come on, Akashi, aren't we supposed to be playing?" An unknown voice called from behind Akashi.

A boy with light violet hair that reached his shoulders and was streaked with pale blue and narrowed eyes, one the same shade of violet as his hair and the other pale blue, came up behind Akashi.

"Hey, is that a friend of yours?" The violet-blue head asked.

A second boy, who had the exact same appearance as the first, followed along.

"Eh? Twins?!" Ogiwara exclaimed loudly without thinking.

Ogiwara was now checking the both of them out as they shifted very uncomfortably in their places. He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I was shocked and sometimes say things without thinking," Ogiwara explained awkwardly.

"More like you always say things without thinking, Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko remarked softly.

The twins must have thought that their banter was hilarious as they just laughed along with them.

"I see you made a new friend," Akashi suddenly spoke up, snapping their attention towards him.

"…you too, Seijuurou. In fact, you made two new friends."

Kuroko glanced at the twins who Ogiwara now stood alongside with. Suddenly, one of the twin spoke up.

"Ah, is that the friend that you fought with the other day? You know, Akashi is really sorry for all those things he said."

The both of them went up to him and peered at his face. Kuroko felt a little disgruntled that these two would say that to someone who had known Akashi since the day he was born. Kuroko pushed those feelings aside as the other twin continued his brother's sentence.

"We were there when your fight broke out."

Kuroko wasn't sure whether to believe them so he turned to take a good look at Akashi. He didn't expect to find a rather apologetic look aimed at him. Walking up to Kuroko, Akashi smiled sadly.

"I apologise for my remarks the other day."

Seeing Akashi lower his head, Kuroko felt guilty. After all, he was also in the wrong for starting the argument, as well as punching him. Since he pushed aside his pride and apologised to him, Kuroko likewise did the same.

"I'm sorry for punching you," Kuroko kindly told him.

As if on cue, Ogiwara suddenly pulled the both of them into a hug.

"And we are all friends now! Isn't that great?!"

After that, Kuroko was introduced to the twins, Yakami Kazuryuu and Kazuryou. The two had befriended Akashi in his absence. Just like Ogiwara, the two also shared their love for basketball.

Initially, Kuroko was wary of them due to their appearance as they claimed that their hair and eye colours were natural. However, over time, he learnt that they were really nice people and slowly opened up to them. Their common love for basketball soon made the five of them the best of friends and they continued playing basketball together.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyable?<strong>

**Please, please, PLEASE review.**


End file.
